The Rulers of That Place
by BloodyBlackWood
Summary: One day Sebastian told Ciel that he has higher ups, even in the underworld. Just who are they and how did they come to rule that place? Ciel is determined to find out. Then things take a quick turn when...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a sunny afternoon and in the phantomhive household sat the master, questioning his butler.

"Sebastian? Who do you work for in the underworld? Satan ?" Asked Ciel.

"Unfortunately no. Satan or Lucifer and I both work for _them,_said Sebastian with slight shiver.

"Them?" Asked Ciel.

"Lord Raelynn and lord Lilith," said Sebastian.

"Hmm...are they stronger than you?" Asked Ciel.

Sebastian stopped his work for a second and looked in thought before shivering, "much more than I."

"So they are girls?" Asked Ciel.

"You seem awfully curious today my lord. Whatever the reason?" Asked Sebastian avoiding the question.

Ciel was annoyed. "Just answer my question demon."

"Yes. They are girls. Do not ask how they came to rule us all, but they have and I would not underestimate them. Those who have paid the price."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Lilith arrives and Sebastian gets nervous**

The next day it was typical weather in England, rain. This time it wasn't in the forecast. Maybe it was something else that was causing it but no one knew what it was.

A little girl with short blonde hair, light red eyes and a grey umbrella walked up the wet stairs of the Phantomhive Manor. She knocked on the doors and when she did, a maid with big round glasses answered.

"How may I help you?" Mei-Rin asked.

"I've come to see Sebastian Michaelis," The little girl said.

"sure~! Come on in~!" Mei-Rin said inviting the girl in. Unfortunately she didn't notice that the little girl didn't blink at all.

When the little girl did come in, she closed her soaking umbrella and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Sebastian~!" She said with a smile and still not blinking. Sebastian widened his eyes. He knew that voice.

"L-Lilith?" he asked as he slowly turned around.

"YUP~! IT'S ME!" She exclaimed.

Sebastian had the look of pure shock mixed with pure terror on his face as he looked down at Lilith.

"i let her in since she was a little girl and its raining out," Mei-Rin said as she went to get the dishes.

"oh who's the little girl?" Finny asked.

"Her names Lilith and she knows Sebastian," Mei-Rin said.

"Where do you come from Lilith?" Finny asked.

"I am one of the rulers of that place~!" Lilith said with a smile.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, 'at least she didn't say the actual name.'

"So Sebastian, I came because I noticed you weren't following our orders," Lilith said to Sebastian.

"Where's Raelynn, I thought she would want to see me too," Sebastian said nervously trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't bring her into this, I don't think you would want that, now would you Sebastian," Lilith said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I wouldn't want that." Sebastian said.

"Good, now will you answer my question?" Lilith asked.

"No. Not just yet, it is time to give my master his snack," Sebastian said.

"Well then you give me no choice, I'll have to call Raelynn. Just remember you made this happen to yourself," Lilith said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Raelynn arrives and stuff goes down**

Sebastian looked petrified.

"No,please-"

Before Sebastian could finish his sentence a girl with black hair, red scarf, red skirt, and black sweater walked out the closet with a sinister smile on her face.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, what are we going to do with you ?"

"M-my lord. Welcome," said Sebastian with a nervous smile.

The girl looked at Sebastian and laughed in cruelty and amusement. "As scared as ever. First you ignored our orders, then you gotten close to the humans. What's next? You fall in love ?"

"That would be interesting even for you Sebastian," said Lilith.

"Don't be absurd my lords. That is simple human emotions," said Sebastian.

"Anyways, enough of this. I want to meet this master that has you so busy that our orders are suddenly unimportant," said Raelynn.

"I want to meet him too," said an excited Lilith.

While Sebastian looked uncertain, but also know he can not refuse he simply sighed in defeat. The three failed to notice the servants in the background.

"Who are those two?" Asked Bard, taking a drag.

"I don't know. They sure know how to make Sebastian look nervous, something I never thought was possible," said Finny.

"Hohohoho," amused Tanaka.

"What is all the ruckus?" Yelled Ciel, coming down the stairs.

"Young master," said Sebastian.

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian ? I asked for my tea five minutes ago. Where is it ?" Demanded Ciel.

"Right away boochan," said Sebastian.

Ciel noticed the two strangers. "Who are you ?"

"None of you concern child," said Raelynn.

"It is my concern seeing as you are in my house. Now answer me," said Ciel.

Raelynn looked at him for a minute and laughed.

_'A human ordering me. Ha, how amusing. Very amusing indeed.'_

While Raelynn laughed herself to insanity, Lilith looked happy to finally meet the boy.

"So you are Ciel Phantomhive. Hello child. Sebastian go give your master his tea while I try to bring back Raelynn. You may also want to explain who we are," Lilith said.

"Yes my lord."


End file.
